The invention relates to a sanitary fitting with a swivelling spout, comprising    a) a swivelling sleeve which forms part of the swivelling spout;    b) a fitting body on which the swivelling sleeve can be swivellably placed;    c) at least one guide ring serving as a bearing between the swivelling sleeve and the fitting body or a part connected thereto, which guide ring has on a cylindrical face material projections for guiding the swivelling sleeve radially without free play.
A sanitary fitting of this type is known from EP 0 496 103 B1. In that fitting the radial guidance of a swivelling sleeve of a swivelling spout which can be pushed into the fitting body is effected by two guide rings which have radially projecting, axially disposed parallel ribs on their cylindrical external faces oriented towards the swivelling sleeve. These ribs are made of a plastically deformable material and serve to guide the swivelling sleeve without free play. When the swivelling spout is swivelled the swivelling sleeve slides over the axial ribs of the guide rings, the rings normally not rotating with respect to the fitting body. If for any reason the swivelling sleeve can no longer slide freely over one of the guide rings and the latter is entrained with the swivelling movement, under unfavourable circumstances this can lead to an increase in the swivelling force required.
In the case of the subject of DE 29 48 472 C2 the radial guidance of the swivelling sleeve is also effected by two guide rings. To provide guidance without free play each ring is provided with expandable, elastic spring elements which are elastically compressed when the swivelling sleeve is pushed on to the fitting body. Such elastic spring elements can also yield when the swivelling arm is swivelled, which can give a user the impression that the radial guidance means do not have an exact fit, which is frequently associated with inferior quality. In addition, such spring elements are very complicated components, the manufacture of which is relatively complex and therefore costly.
EP 0 531 318 B1 describes an L-shaped bearing ring on which the swivelling sleeve rests but which has no radially extending material projections. However, a continuous fixing ring has axial ribs on both cylindrical faces. These, however, are locking lugs which serve to locate a covering cap in a stationary position on the fitting body. When swivelled, the swivelling sleeve rotates around a smooth continuous surface of this fixing ring. The contact area is very large, whereby relatively large frictional forces again arise.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a sanitary fitting of the above-mentioned type that, in addition to guidance which is free of play, a smooth-running swivelling movement of the swivelling spout is ensured.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that:    d) material projections are also provided on the second cylindrical face of the guide ring.
According to the invention, the frictional forces arising when the swivelling arm is swivelled are reduced especially in the case when the swivelling sleeve, on being swivelled, does not slide over the guide ring but entrains the latter. In this case the material projections arranged on the other cylindrical face of the guide ring come into operation, making possible smooth-running swivelling of the guide ring with respect to the fitting body.
It is especially advantageous if the material projections, and preferably the entire guide ring, are/is manufactured from a plastics material having good sliding properties. This additionally reduces the frictional forces.
The material projections of the guide ring may be ribs. It is advantageous if these ribs are disposed axially and parallel, since in this case simple and low-cost manufacture is ensured. Alternatively, discrete bosses may be provided.
Good radial guidance is achieved if the guide ring has a substantially rectangular cross-section.
It is advantageous if the guide ring has an additional, radially projecting flange. The swivelling sleeve can rest axially on and slide with respect to said flange, whereby the guide ring provides both a radial and an axial bearing.
Especially good guidance is achieved if at least one guide ring serving as a radial bearing and at least one guide ring serving as a radial and axial bearing are provided and the guide rings are spaced axially from one another.